


Mourning Glory

by honebami



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, nb ouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honebami/pseuds/honebami
Summary: [ ndrv3 spoilers ]Kokichi and Angie dream of purgatory.





	Mourning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading..!!

Kokichi swam with poison butter-paste as they pressed into a form one could call a body.

One could, but it wasn't a body, not anymore. Kokichi themself wasn't a body, wasn't an anything, but they never were in the first place, were they? They laughed, and laughed again at the fact they were laughing without lungs or tongues or lips or hips.

They smashed a dripping fist against the glass curl of heaven's shell and speared their hands on the sawtooth edge. No matter how rock ripped their skin, they would hold on to whatever would support them, for they’d long been made of blood and tar.

They hauled themself up and splattered out onto a pale purple garden of tile. White light poured and swirled over them like milk flakes in water. They wriggled their cooling-lava fingers against the brush of choked stems.

"Kokichi?"

Angie's bright blue eyes blinked back at them, and now Kokichi knew they were dead, for they had seen her bled-out portrait framed by a summoning to life.

She leaned forward on her hands. Her hair spilled over her shoulders like a veil. "Ah! It is Kokichi! It's thanks to God we could meet again like this."

"Well, if this is the afterlife, that would make sense." Perhaps she had also wanted to get married some day, to a flash of a love who promised them they were meant to be alone. Kokichi wanted to rip that first spring flower from the snow.

Angie just smiled and turned her legs over the edge of porcelain petal. "Angie doesn't think we're there yet." Her feet skipped and cut against the burbling veil.

"Guess I must be here to drag you to hell with me, then!" Kokichi pulled themself up next to her and dripped the remains of their legs into that acid. "What does your God say? Shouldn't this be his time to shine?" The beating of a would-be smile couldn't crack the shell of their skin.

"Mmm... God's hibernating, I think." She kicked her feet with more vigour. Pastel-pearled bubbles bounded and broke against the brine. She mirrored in her eyes one trying to stay alive by staying a lie. 

Kokichi managed to twist up their own fleckered-pink grin. "So God needs to sleep too, huh?"

"Mhm! God likes to sleep." Her waterkicking stilled. "Kokichi, have you met God, too?" She turned towards them and spread her arms.

"Of course I have!" Kokichi leaned out of her reach. Angie pouted. They laughed and kicked a clear foot in and out of the froth themself. "But have you? What does your God look like?"

Angie wrapped her arms around herself in a sunflower sheath. "For Kokichi... God is a handsome trickster detective, who can see through all your lies, but still understands and likes them." She traced a hand over the blossoming marble. "You lie because you're scared, and because you feel like no one can understand you, right? But God does. And God loves you."

Kokichi's lips pressed into a fault line. Angie only continued to smile forward in a painted-wax curve. Water frothed and exhaled. The wind chimed and beat. She sat dormant, didn't breathe into herself, her face melted into a hazy glaze as she plucked angel-feather chrysanthemums from between the cracks.

Boring. Kokichi snorted and turned away. "I don't need that kind of love."

An inkstain frown smeared across Angie's face. "What kind of love do you need, then?" She pushed forward, a peddler of sunshine to pour across the white-toothed grin of the moon.

"I don't need any." Their laughter spits. "I'm not someone who anyone's gonna love! I am a liar, after all!"

It had always been so easy, too easy to crystallize their skin, but their crushed-iron arms trembled under the weight now that they were dead and they'd failed and they never saved anyone in the end, did they?

"Kokichi, everyone needs love. God loves you, your family loves you, and your friends love you." She held her posy against her chest. "There's always more love around than you realize."

The family of friends who loved them never existed, but Kokichi bit that back, because that's just what they do. "You feel lonely too, don't you." Angie was bubbling under her smile.

She was still for a moment before she shook her head. "Angie is never alone, because God is with her."

Kokichi could recognize a liar blind to their own weavings when they saw one; but there wasn't anywhere left for either of them to go, no life to twist and climb and choke for time.

Angie threaded the stems between her fingers. "Soon, we'll both go to heaven. And we'll be together and one with everyone, so don't worry, Kokichi. You won't be lonely for much longer."

They tore forget-me-nots from the earth. "It's not nice to lie, you know!" Dirt spattered around them. "Did you already forget what kind of person I am? Someone like me isn't going to heaven."

"Yes, you are!" Angie burst. The flowers dropped as she clutched Kokichi's hands together. "Everyone does. God loves everyone, so everyone goes to heaven, and in that golden land, you won't have to hurt ever again."

They wouldn't hurt inside? Or they wouldn't hurt anyone else? Either way was a lie, wasn’t it?

Angie squeezed their hands. "Everything's going to be okay, so don't worry. We'll be safe." She picked the ring of chrysanthemums she'd linked and set it upon their head. "See? You have a halo now. So Kokichi, you can be an angel too."

Their face pulled still. They shifted the white-lipped lies of their foreign crown. "Where's yours then, Angie the angel?"

Angie stood, stretched her hands over her head, and gazed up into the milkbeam sunlight. "Angie has always been an angel. Always, her whole life."

Kokichi didn't ask if she'd been dead her whole life as well.

She reached her palm down to them. "Kokichi. Are you ready?"

They'd never been ready in their life, so why would they now? 

Kokichi took her hand, spread their wings, and together, they fell into the sea.


End file.
